WHY ME? WHY HIM? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?
by something01
Summary: SESSHOMAU RAPES KAGOME AT THE HOT SPRINGS. SHE SEALS THE WELL. SHE FINFS OUT SHES PREGNANT? WHAT DOSE SHE DO WHEN HER PUPS GET SICK? WARNING RATED M
1. Chapter 1

why me?

i was Bord so i did this story by the way kagomedoesnt love inuyasha any more she got over him

dis clamor

i don't own inuyasha

" inuyashai'm going to take a bath "kagome yelled to him."sango do you want to come?". "no thanks"the demon slayer did not want to take a bath because of a certain monk."Hey wench were do you think your going"yelled an angry half-demon."why to the hot spring of course."

Kagome pick up all her bath supplies, she walked around looking into the night sky, as she thinks back over the last three years .

When she had come here, she wasn't even at the beginner level of miko. After that, she dedicated her time to training with Kaede learning all that she can from her, and traveling from village to village gaining extra for her abilities. years when she first fell into the well. She had changed over the years.

She had learned karate and had joined the archery she was number one .Kagome hikes to a small clearing that had a long hot spring in it. Walking to its banks, Kagome starts to strip out of her school uniform. Unaware that some one was watching her.

**********************************************sesshomarupov*************************************

Sesshomaru shook his head trying to shake off the impending madness he knew was coming, his council had been attempting to get him into a mating he did not want, the bitch youkai woman they had in mind was literally, and figuratively, a bitch.

He wanted someone who wanted him for him, not his rank or power.

Sesshomaru was leading the way with rin and jakenclose behind .he felt a pulse in his blood."jaken take rin to the castle and if any thing happens to her while I amgone it will be your head"."yes lord sesshomaru" the servant the left with the human girl.

His heat rage slowly overtaking him as he ran, overtaking his normal common sense. his rage overcame him and his eyes became a solid red and he ran trampling anything in his way until his sense of smell caught a whiff of a female in heat, in his current state it mattered not that she was human, only that she was female and he could vent his rage, his need to fuck a female. he caught a scent Jasmine and lavender.

******************kagpov ************************************************************************

kagomesighed as she got into the hot spring he's pushing us to hard besides naraku hasn't done any thing for a long time. you would have to pay a fortune to go to hotel with a hot spring . She felt a strong demonic aura heading her way it's a strong demon better go back. It was to late he was already there kagome gasped in surprise sesshomaru she whispered.

He tore his clothes off his body as he approached her, he pulled her from the hotspring she was in and covered her shocked mouth which was about to voice a scream with his clawed hand then took off with her to a better location, he found a cave quickly and laid her there. He held her hands above her head with his claw then her mouth with his ravaging one, crushing her mouth with an overwhelming kiss. He released her hands so he could continue to touch her.

His member was already hard and pulsing and he could not wait much longer.

He forced her legs open with his knees and hips, his cock already giving off pre-cum in longing, he growled as he started probing her soft lower lips. She was shaking but he gave no care to it, she would feel pleasure soon enough. He covered her mouth with his clawed hand once more as he pushed past her virgin barrier, causing the virgin blood to flow.

He sheathed himself fully inside her, and then stayed still savoring the tightness of her pussy, before he started to move with a need that only over took him during these states of madness, his heat rage.

He continued pumping his hard member deep within her womb, until he spilled his seed deep with in her womb Sesshomaru pound into Kagome unwilling virgin body, while she cried out in pain and shame from this act from him. In her heart, Kagome knew that his beast was in control over him and couldn't do anything to stop him at all. She tried to get him to stop from pushing so hard or fast but he won't stop or slow down at all.

His beast grew out his master's fangs into long elongate, with some more trusts into her womanhood, he spilled his seeds into her as he bite into her neck and was beginning to infect his youki into her body making her and marking her as his for life.

Pulling out of her, he disappeared leaving Kagome crying and fainted form on the ground. A few minutes later Kagome woke up from the cold ground, she places her hand to her forehead and then her neck as she felted pain in it. While she sat up from the ground.

Feeling around to feel two small holes on her neck, she gasps at this and felt dizzy from the bite marks, she shook her head. Kagome started to get up from the ground, but stop when pain came to her and her memories came back from a few minutes ago, when she started too cried into her slender hands and all.

Kagomewalked back to the hot spring it wasn't to far from the counter signing she didn't want any company by any one right now. Placing her own barrier around the hot springs, Kagome slide back in the hot springs.

While her bath items were still near the side, she quickly washes her body three times to get the feeling of Sesshomaru off from her and then started to shampoo and conditioner her hair. Slowly thinking about what happened, she wonders why? His beast was in control over his body but she shudder while thinking of this, so Kagome stop that trail of thoughts and all.

Kagome knew she couldn't stay longer, as she begin to dry herself with her pink towels.

She looked at her clothing and quickly places them on and packs up all her items from the ground and soon vanished to the well.

*****************************************sesshomarupov********************************************

Waking up in his bed Lord Sesshomaru tried to remember what his beast did, but nothing came to mind, but when he smelled himself, the scent he found was Jasmine and lavender mixed in with his own smell.

Getting up, he goes to his personal bathhouse.

*************************************************** kagome'spov ***********************************

Walking to the well before her friends could see her, she jumps in. Seeing blue light coming and landing at the bottom, Kagome climbs up on the ladder. Hauling herself over the railing was much harder than before, because now her lower parts were screaming in pain.

Once she was out, she turned around and placed a barrier around it to close it off for one year, she need it a year from the feudal era. Once the barrier was set, Kagome walked up the stairs and out into the sun light. Walking into her house she shouted out.

"Mom!"

"Kagome." Ms.H called out, emerging from the kitchen.

"Mom!" Cried out Kagome, happy to see her mother, she ran over to her mother embracing her hug.

The girl told her mom of all the unfortunate events that had happened in thefeudal era.

A/N Thats it for now hoped you liked it read and review


	2. Chapter 2

WHY ME? WHY HIM? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

**A/N hey what do you think of 3 babies 2 boys 1 girl? spoiler alert they will be full demon. any ways i fixed chapter 1 so go back and the way should I make inuyasha mate with kikiyo or just hate kagome hmmm coment on what you think.**

**Edit im fixing mistakes tht i made in the story like spelling i suck at spelling so bear with me guys 4/4/13**

disclamor i dont own inuyasha or else this wouldn't be here

When Sesshomaru woke up, the emotions he felt coursing through his large body was overwhelming. The weirdest part was that the emotions he felt were not his.

Pain, sorrow, angry, panic, confusion and pain all over again. These emotions he felt from someone else were getting on his nerves. He wished he knew whose emotions he could feel. Suddenly he let out a blood curdling scream, he was annoyed by all these emotions. He wished they would just pick one already. Then just like they had started, they stopped. He sighed in relief, slouching his shoulders he walked into his private bathroom to get rid of this awful feeling

"Jaken how long was I gone ?" Sesshomaru looked at Jaken with a cold look.

"m-mi lord about six days" Jaken responded quickly.

"That is all for now, take rin to her lessons ." Sesshomaru stated uninterested as he thought "Where was I?"

"yes Lord Sesshomaru " Jaken nodded before leaving his master's presence.

Sesshomaru contacted his beast. "What did you do?" **Nothing** "Hn tell this Sesshomaru **"No"** the beast growled at him before going back to his cage.

(incert bad dreams and mental shock stufff i dont feel like writing that it brings me down :|)

kagome had been home for two and a half weeks now she wasnt feeling well. In fact she hadnt been feeing well since she came she had started to eat a lot and especially meat she didn't notice untill souta said " 3rds alrady kagome? if you eat too much meat your gonna get sick." Kagome started to notice something wasn't right.

kagome steped into the bathroom and striped and examind her self in the gasped at what she had grown half a foot her hair had white streaks in it . she also saw a faint creasent moon on her fore head. she tured to the side she noticed her stomach was touched her stomach and started to cry tears of pain and sorrow.

Sesshomaru was working at his study he felt a sudden pulse in this blood. **MATE** roard his beast roard, "this sesshomaru has no mate". **'we have mate'** when did he get a mate his beast stayed silent. Answer me now! Furious the demon lord jumped over the border surounding his try to remember anything that happed. If she is with child then the child will become the heir to the western lands if she is human i will kill her before she gives birth(oh no run for yous lifes ahhhhhh! ) sesshomaru tried to recall anything at all but all he could get was the scent of jasmine and lavender. "I know that scent but where is it from ..."

************************* inuyash and co************************************************ *

''what the fuck '' inuyasha thought ''why wont the well let me in''. "Miroku get your ass over here." what is it inuyasha?"the monk responded with smugness. "why wont the well let me in " yelled an angry halfdemon. Miroku glanced ay the well with a worried expression. "inuyaha it seems kagome has sealed the well."the monk responded in a sad tone "well fix it then!" the halfdemon was fuming "i cant."replied the monk .'shit what now...'

**A/N looking 4 a story it sesshomaru/kagome kagome finds out shes demon from her mom. she dresses in a white revealing dress any way she all strong and stuff oh she leaves or kills inuyasha i forgot which one it was. and she says she has nothing to live for so she kills her self sesshomaru finds her and revives her thats all i remember if you have any info please tell me please please please by the way should kagome turn demon or become a mikodemoness hmmmmm read reveiw and coment**


	3. Chapter 3 sorry

Hey sorry about this but mycomputer frozeand it wont work i did this from my ipod which is anoying I let you read something i wrote idk whay it will look like cause again this is my ipod anyways somthing i thought of at school to not waste ur time reading this for no Reason ok sorry for spelling this might be in a later chapter "Ive been forgoten" " Im sorry " she cried slowly . " i was stupid ..." " it was not you who was stupid he was the stupid one..." she cried more . He comforted her. He huged her MATE his beast roard. He breathed hard NOT YET . A/N what should i do with inuyasha kill him - evil laugh - or have him under stand hmmmmm what do u think should i show kagome pregnatecy or skip through it like 2 months 3 months 5 months then the birth should sesshomaru treat her coldly or a little nice should inuyasha mate kikiyo or a another hanyou ? What should the pups look like & kagomes eyes will be blue again u think inuyasha should be a total assho*e anyways fingers crossed for my computer to start working read and review plz ohh i did find the story after looking at like half through inuyasha archive it called what an animal ive become hahah it sucked in the end. Again srry for not being able to update STUPID COMPUTER ugh i hate it right now if it dosent start working soon ill just update from my phone even though it twice as had as with the ipod again srry ! 


	4. Chapter 4 I did my best ok

A/n got nothing other than this is my phone

0000000000000000000000

Kagome stood shocked in front of the mirror ' why me? Why him? How did this happen ' she cried on the bathroom floor .she felt confusion she cried more .ms h came in through the door "kagome are you ok" she went to her daughter's side worried expression on her face " mom think might be pregnant "

0000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru was frustrated and confused he had fealt this way for two and a half weeks (kagome )' why me ? why now? how did this happen ?(hehehehehe)MATE PUPS so she is with pup NO PUPS he felt pride swell up in side him .' the question still remains is she human or demon ' his best stayed sighlent. he had the same treatment every day .sesshomaru was mad at his beasr but couldn't do any thing . he had asked jaken to look for any female that smelled of him the toad was confused but did as he was told .he came back a week later with nothing .when he asked sesshomaru told him the little "impossible my lord would never " he was then hit on thr head with hi staff .

000000000000000000000

"Inuyaha how could you bring kikyou into the group after kagome just left " sango yelled at the hanyo . "we have to look for the jewel shards and kikiyou can sense them got it " said inuyasha . sango just ran into the forest . miroku rushed after her but not before he hit inuyasha on the head with his staff ." inuyasha when will you tell then about us "kikiyou said rather angry "later go for right now " they walked deep in to the forest

0000000000000000000 2 months later

Kagome was nervous she was at the doctors office ready to get an ultra sound (I think how you spell it ) "hello kagome how are we feeling today "said Dr hakishi ( made up name ) "a little nervous" it was kagome 1St ultra sound "well kagome how far along are you" he said as he looked at his clip bord "5 months " she lied but who would belive she was only two months pregnant ."ok then lets have a look shall we " he squized out (that clear stuff you know what talking about) and put it on kagomes stomach ."well l hear multiple heart beats " he looked at a monitor "congratulations kagome ur having triplets " kagome was shocked

She smiled 'my babies' "Dr hakishi may know there sex. " "let's see here boy, boy and girl "kagome smile grew bigger 'sooon so soon'

A/N okay that was of typing especially on a phone right sorryfor the spelling and gramer but a least update ing ok kagome will be mikodemoness kher eyes are blue need help with what the pups will look like help oh and will take advice frome u guys k inuyasha will do what he does best get mad with sesshomaru k and computer still work :( will do my best with my phone k love ya bye


	5. Chapter 5 red the color of blood

me?

Hey you guys whats up ... need help on the pups name know what im going to name the girl but need help with the boys names (Japanese) . plus never read trust but will so that I can not accidently copy the story ok .any ways computers still doesn't work so have to update frome my phone that means shorter chapters and bad spelling and gramor so im sorry in advance . any ways inuyasha will understand but still try and go after him only to be sat by kagome maybe decided on what the pups will look like but you read to find out :)

Disclamor I dont own inuyasha but wish did -cries-

0000000000000000000

DREAM

Kagome was dancing in a (you know sorta like what jasmine wears in aladen yeah thatalso that thing that covers your mouth but its see through ).she was in a forest and behind her stood sesshomaru .

"Red the color of blood

Red the color of rose petals

Red the color of of my lips

Red the color of your eyes that night"

She walked up to him and kissed him ."look for me mate "she said as she disappeared into the forest .

END DREAM

Kagome woke up with a thin layer of sweat on her skin.'whoa crazy dream must be the hormones '.She picked up her blanket frome the ground and drifted back to sleep

00000000000000000

DREAM

Sesshomaru was standing in a clearing surrounded by the forest a woman came out .she started to dance .she started to say some thing

"Red the color of blood

Red the color of rose petals

Red the color of of my lips

Red the color of your eyes that night"

She walked up to him and kiss ed him he then heard her say " look for me mate" she dissappred into the forest .

END DREAM

He woke up a mess hair stuck to his face and tangled up in his blanket ' was she my mate' as much as he tried he couldn't remember her face .this bothered him to no end 'were does she hide'. his beast had been content with what he didnt know.

00000000000000000

Kagome was happy she and her mother had shoped till the store manerger kicked them out . she was in the shed helping her grand father she looked at a mirror small simple and round .She picked it up what she saw was a her self on a thrown with pepole bowed on their knees in front of her . the vision ended 'what was that '

When she asked her grand father what it was he said "that is the mirror of visions it shows what your life might look like in the near future ."

Kagome thought it was a joke and put the mirror back . she went inside to make dinner she had to eat A lot lately ."souta come here dinner is ready "she yelled "ok sis you have to let the whole world know " souta came down the stairs .HE had grown a lot he was nearing his 13th birthday . He had also joined karate school he was a black belt too.

"what's for dinner " he said as he sat down ."lazania and meat loaf "

(oh forgot to metion this earlier but she's 5 months pregnant but she looks like 9)

Kagome froze she looked down her water broke "kagome are you ok ... Oh no mom kagomes water just broke " ms h came running down the stairs "souta get her hospital bag and tell grampa we wnt to the hospital"

A/N hope you liked it again help with the names BOY names. al ready know what im going to name the girl . read and review again i will take advice from u guys bye


	6. Chapter 6 birth of them

A/n need motivation just lazy now HELP ME ugh im so lazy and tired care any. more but still updating just for you kk any ways its 200 in the morning and do you guys know I don't plan my chapters at all... I just write even I know I not that good and writing .

Any ways in using the names shiro (thanks to midnight84118) meaning samurai and ichirou meaning frist son (plain know) and the gir hitomi meaning pupil (of the eye)

I 4got to tell you what kagome looks like her hair turned completely white and her crescent is red (idk why) she put a spell on her self yeah ... hey you know that gray line that is in sum stories (it divides povs and scene change)how do you make them ?

On to the story

Disclamore own inuyasha if did kikiyou would have been dead a long time ago and kagome would be withe sessy -evil laughs-

Kagome was in the hospital trying to not scream 'sesshomaru im going to kill you next time see you ' another contraction hit hard kagome let out a had kagome on a bed ready to go "kagome need you to start pushing for me can you do that for me " kagome wanted to kick th nurse the face 'I mean seriouly come on lady in labor '. kagome started to push as hard as she could but nothing "push again " kagome pushed with al her might . "come on see the head " she heard crying "kagome your son"she said as she handed her the baby "ichirou"the baby was taken away "kagome were not do yet "(repet the stuff)"another boy . " "Takeshi" (repet again) "a girl " kagome looked at the girl and saw her eyes they were beautiful "hitomi"the baby was taken away to get cleaned kagome was exhausted.

(a while later)

The doctor came in "well ms higurashi it seems the babies are doing well you should be able to returne home by tommarrow evning " kagome turned to the doctor he was a young man probably 23 black hair up to his shoulder and brown eyes ."thank you but may ask your name "she said . (it a different doctor from the other chapter ) "my name is fumiko"he turned to leave "take care of your children kagome "before kagome could ask what he ment he had already left 'strange man'thought kagome .

The nurse came in with the babies "congratulations ms higurashi" kagome looked a t her children their names were on the beds the first ichirou had white hair and his eyes were crescent moon was blue. He also had blue stripes. the second Takeshi had black hair with yellow (r they amber or yello) eyes his creasent moon was purple and so were his stripes. Hitomi was the last her hair was white but the tips were black . Her creasent moon was red but her eyes were a indigo color (cause I want it like that) her eyes were really prettypretty.

00001 year later

The kids were only one year old but with there demonic blood they looked like 5 year olds . Kagome watched her children play out side he called to them "dinner is ready" they stoped and ran to the door . As they pushed into the door hitomi fell onto her butt "no fair there bigger"kagome went to help hher up "don't worry well get them back " hitomi smiled and ran inside

0000 sesshomaru pov

sesshomaru was mad at the council trying to make hime mate with a youkai bitch . Finnaly he told the he already had a mate and didn't bother him any more his beast was worried but he couldn't do anything

MATE screamed his beast

'shut up ' sesshomaru said in a cold voice

His beast whimpered in response

Sesshomaru went to bed

SHARED dream between kagome and sesshomaru

Sesshomaru stood in a clearing loking to the side he saw a woman with her back to him and 3 pups in front of her the started to run tried to move to go to the but couldn't he saw them disappear into the forest but still couldn't move . He then heard a scream .

0000

Sesshomaru woke up sweating . These dreams had been going on for a while .

A/N sorry it took so long i got lazy need help though how should the pups get to thr feudal era by accident or should kagome take them? should inuyasha break through thr seal kagome put on the well and see the pups . Or should kagome just ask the pups if they want to meet their father? please review and remember do take advise ;) from you guys .bye


End file.
